<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ownership by daemoninwhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394178">Ownership</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite'>daemoninwhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Thomas Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Gynecology, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by The Handmaid's Tale, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Medical Kink, Molestation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual Medical Procedures, Omega Jason Todd, Past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Unrequited Crush, mention of real medical issues, non-consensual birth control, one sided Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's been bought by an alpha. Time for his final check-up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne, Thomas Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ownership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/gifts">jasontidds</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's been dreading this appointment ever since he got the word that he'd finally been bought. He's felt it coming like a man might feel a noose tighten. For all gossiping is punished--truth be told, Jason's not completely sure where or from who he first heard the rumours--he knows things about what happens during the final examination. Rumour has it that the good doctor their owner keeps on retainer has wandering hands, and an omega's worth plummets when they've been touched by another alpha (sure, they'll still be bought for fucking, but they'll be a toy for alphas to dump their come in, tossed to a bunch of betas, not mated). Sure, they could tell someone, but everyone knows omegas are stupid whores who'll do anything for a knot, it's not an alpha's fault when an omega makes an alpha touch them. Pheromones. No one can resist them.</p><p>Jason's managed to go five years only sucking off alphas. His virgin cunt is the last thing he's got that's worth anything. His last chance of making something out of his situation. He's not going to let the doctor destroy that.</p><p>Not that he could stop the doctor. But he has to at least try. He focuses on his fear, on the way his hands haven't quite stopped shaking since Mr Pennyworth confirmed the sale. Alphas aren't supposed to like the smell of scared 'mega, for all there's a fine line between being scared and provoking their sadism. It's a line that Jason's successfully walked before. He's got this. Just a little longer, and one way or another, he won't have anything to protect any more. </p><p>Jason swallows and mentally recites what he knows of the doctor. Jason's personally managed to avoid meeting him since he was initially bought to Wayne Stables, and between the drugs that the 'mega catchers use, and the sheer terror that Jason had felt, he doesn't remember much. Big hands. Rough. A slap across his face when he didn't open his mouth fast enough for his teeth to be counted.</p><p>So pretty much standard alpha.</p><p>Their regular check-ups are handled by the doctor's assistants--he's too good to do them, apparently--and Jason's luckily never been sick enough that he's warranted the doctor's personal attention. </p><p>Jason swallows and smooths down his smock. He's. He's never…</p><p>He doesn't know who bought him. Mr Pennyworth didn't say. Too much knowledge is bad for omegas they say, stresses them out. Jason's been stressed out ever since his presentation heat and it sure as shit wasn't the <em>lack</em> of knowledge that did it. The lack of control, though. Just because he's an omega shouldn't mean that he doesn't get to be in control of his own life. Jason was perfectly capable before his first heat, hell, he was taking care of Mama and himself, and not doing too badly at it! They were cold and hungry a lot, but he'd managed to keep Mama in a good state, and Jason's intimately aware of how bad it could've been. </p><p>Jason's anger makes his fear back off, and when the guards come for him, he's tempted to make them have to come in and grab him. It won't help; he's seen people fight, seen people go quietly, and they all get dragged away the same. The only thing it would help is his pride, and Jason's been swallowing that alongside a healthy dose of alpha come ever since he was taken aside and shown how to get favours around here. Jason closes his eyes and remembers how disgusting that first load had been. And how warm the shower after.</p><p>Jason shoves his pride down to where it can't get him in trouble and walks to the front of his cell as soon as the guard calls his name.</p><p>Even with this new resolve, when the guards scruff him to drag him off to his appointment, Jason breaks, Just for a moment, just long enough to get his legs properly under himself, to tense, to get <em>ready</em>, and then the hormones wash him away. And then it doesn’t matter how much he screams inside his skull.</p><p>“Be good,” one of them snarls, alpha deep. It rattles through Jason’s bones.</p><p>The other guard just laughs. “Jay’s always a good boy, aren’t you, Jay?”</p><p>The scruffing haze is the only thing that stops Jason from snapping or bearing his teeth. Until Wayne implemented genetic testing, everyone thought that Dick was an omega too. He’d been in here with the rest of them. When they found out that Dick was actually an alpha he was moved to the guard barracks. (Jason had never found out the details of the scandal, all he knows is that someone brought Dick and two days later he was back. Must’ve been a rude surprise, expecting an omega’s heat and getting faced with an alpha’s rut. ) The fact that Dick can act the way he does now, when he <em>knows</em> what it’s like… alphas are all the same. If Jason was in his situation (a brief, guttering flame of hope in his gut that he shoves down, he knows he’s not, knows as sure as possible that he’s an omega, but…) he wouldn’t act like that. </p><p>Dick doesn’t touch him anywhere weird as they drag Jason to the doctor’s, which is something, at least. A part of Jason almost wishes that he would, that way he’d have something to focus on other than how his heart speeds up as they get closer and closer to the doctor’s office.</p><p>Not!Dick guard scruffs him again but holds on this time. Jason’s eyelids flutter as the hormones pour into his system and just don’t stop. He’s already woozy from the first one, scruffing him again--and not stopping--makes his brain turn to soup. He’s hazily aware of his arm thumping against his side--Dick must’ve dropped it--and then there’s knocking. One, a pause, four, a longer pause, and then two more. They ring through Jason’s skull like death tolls.</p><p>“Come in,” a deep voice rumbles.</p><p>Dick grabs onto him again and then the door is open. When did…? It’s not big enough for the three of them to go through together, but Jason blinks and they’re inside.</p><p>“Put him on the table,” the voice says again. The room is … bright, but. Warm. Jason screws his eyes closed, and makes a soft complaining noise deep in his throat. It’s too…</p><p>Jason’s legs are swept out from underneath him and he’s deposited onto something that feels weird against his skin. Like plastic? No, not plastic, something… He doesn’t want to...</p><p>Not!Dick finally lets go of Jason’s neck, and Jason scrapes together enough brain cells to slide his elbows up until he can leaver his upper body slightly off the table.</p><p>“Be good, Jay,” Dick croons, and with insulting ease, pushes him flat. The other guard pulls something across Jason, and Jason can’t stop his heart rate from skyrocketing, and his breathing from picking up, when he realises that he’s being restrained. </p><p>Dick buckles a restraint around his wrist, and the other guard does the one on his side. Dick grabs onto his shoulder and squeezes. “Be good for the doctor, OK Jay?”</p><p>Jason keeps his jaw clenched. It’s the only thing stopping him from whining. He knows that they know, knows that he’s flooding the room with scared omega, but he can’t control that. Whining, he can. He doesn’t want them to have more proof that what they’re doing is getting to him. He doesn’t want to be another hysterical omega that they can write off as not knowing what’s good for them. He wants them to know exactly what they’re doing to him. Sure, they won’t think it’s wrong but… Jason needs at least this much. He wants Dick and Not!Dick to remember him. </p><p>The door thuds again, and someone drawls, “Giving hints, Grayson? How kind.”</p><p>Dick’s still hovering near Jason’s head, which is the only reason why he notices the muscle in Dick’s jaw tighten. The flinch that runs through him, Dick manages to disguise as he turns and bows his head towards the man that’s just entered the room. </p><p>“Mr Wilson,” he says, his voice purely professional. </p><p>A tall, white-haired man with an eyepatch steps up next to Jason. He peruses Dick, obviously looks him up and down. Dick bristles and Jason can’t stop flinching on his behalf, Alpha or not, Dick’s still <em>owned</em>, and this man is clearly free, Dick can’t act like that to him.</p><p>Quick as a striking snake, the man’s hand shoots out and grabs Dick’s jaw. He tilts Dick’s head from side to side, and while Dick’s face is blank, Jason notices that his fists are clenched so tight that his knuckles are white.</p><p>“Mr Wilson,” the voice from before says. Jason darts a glance over and gets his first proper look at the doctor in years as he stands and crosses over to them. He’s tall and powerfully built, though both less so than Mr Wilson. He’s wearing a clean white coat and something around his neck. Jason doesn’t know what it’s called, but the assistants have used it on him in the past. </p><p>Mr Wilson leans down until his mouth brushes against Dick’s ear. “Such a pity you were an alpha after all, Dickie,” he purrs.</p><p>Dick and Jason both flinch. Only omegas get cutesy names like that, no one calls an alpha…</p><p>“Mr Wilson.” Firmer, this time. The warning in it laid clear.</p><p>Wilson backs off and smirks. “Sorry, Doctor Wayne. Got caught up reminiscing.”</p><p>“Of course,” the doctor’s tone is flat. “Grayson, Drake, you’re free to go.”</p><p>Both guards nod-bow to the doctor and murmur “yes sir” in unison. They repeat the gesture to Mr Wilson--Dick’s noticeably more stiff than Drake’s--and leave. Mr Wilson doesn’t move, so Dick has to sidle past him. Even though Dick tries not to, their bodies brush up against one another. </p><p>"Be seeing you, Grayson," Mr Wilson murmurs.</p><p>Dick ducks his head and leaves in silence.</p><p>The doctor clears his throat. "Mr Wilson, I'm afraid your omega--"</p><p>He continues but Jason's no longer listening. His attention spirals until all he can see is Mr Wilson--his owner, his new alpha, fuck fuck <em>fuck</em>, no, no, he can't be here already. Wilson isn't even looking at Jason, all his attention is on the doctor, but his presence swamps Jason. He smells heavy. Oppressive. Jason tugs at the restraints and then can't stop. It's useless, they're too tight and get tighter the more he pulls. But he can't stop. He needs to get away. He's not safe here.</p><p>"Jay." Jason's attention snaps over to the doctor. His breath is coming so fast it nearly hurts. The doctor moves over to the side of the bed opposite to Wilson, and scruffs Jason.</p><p>Jason's eyelids flutter again and he whines. This. This isn't like when he's been stuffed before. It's… it's… He can't think. </p><p>The doctor rubs a thumb back and forth against the gland underneath Jason's ear and behind his jaw. </p><p>"Good boy, Jay. Such a good boy," the doctor croons and it should be comforting and it is, kind of, but it falls a little flat. Like he's … not faking it. Doesn't care. Without Jason meaning to, his breathing settles, slows into long, deep breaths that force him to inhale the scents of the alphas around him.</p><p>The doctor's office is saturated with his scent. It's … a lot.</p><p>"So this is my omega," Jason's owner chuckles. </p><p>"As I said, Mr Wilson, I have yet to complete his examination. If you would--"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jason swallows as Wilson cuts the doctor off. He knows things are different between alphas, but seeing someone so blatantly interrupt an alpha makes his stomach turn over. </p><p>"I know omegas. Your son runs a decent operation--this is probably the first time he's been in an alpha's territory, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," the doctor's tone is just slightly tight. This is his territory, no one would usually be so disrespectful towards him in it.</p><p>"You know omegas." Jason's owner grabs onto his shoulder. It doesn't feel anything like when Dick touched him. It <em>burns</em> though him. "Get enough alpha scent in them and they'll beg for a knot. I want to get what I paid for."</p><p>The doctor narrows his eyes. "I can assure you-"</p><p>"Understandably, I'd like to get what I paid for from Wayne, for once."</p><p>There's the faintest hint of a snarl and then the doctor smiles at Wilson. It shows off his teeth. "Of course. Once again, I apologise for what happened with Grayson."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>"Do you wish to watch or assist, Mr Wilson? I know you've had omegas in the past, but have you had the opportunity to make an anatomical study of them?"</p><p>Wilson smiles back to the doctor, shows off just as many teeth. "I know my way around 'mega cunt. Feel free to point out anything particularly unique, doc."</p><p>A shudder runs up Jason's spine when they both turn their attention to him. All his instincts say to be quiet, silent, to cringe away, to show his belly in an attempt to please the pissed off alphas. He can't move, can't hide, can't even breathe faster because he's still synced to the stupid beat set by the back and forth sweep of the doctor's thumb over his gland!</p><p>The doctor steps away, heads back to his desk. He nods at Jason even as he begins to pull tools out. "Feel free to give him a more thorough look. I understand you ordered him from his videos."</p><p>Jason's owner cups his chin like he did to Dick. He tilts his chin back and forth and squeezes until Jason opens his mouth to try and stop the pain. Wilson shoves two fingers from his free hand into Jason's mouth. Even with the practice Jason's had, he gags when they hit the back of his throat. Wilson hums and slides them out, taking a second to wipe them on Jason's tongue as he does so.</p><p>"Tender gag reflex," he muses.</p><p>The doctor hums in acknowledgement. "We have training gags, if you want that dealt with."</p><p>Wilson smirks. "Nah, I like them like this. Makes it sweeter when you force them to deep throat you."</p><p>Wilson rubs both of Jason's throat glands at the same time, tests their resistance. Jason's legs twitch up and he hates himself for the flash of arousal that darts through him, bright as lightning. He tells himself that it's just instinct, but that doesn't make him feel any better. Nor does the way said instinct makes him want to preen when he catches a hint of interest in his new owner's eyes as he makes a show of inhaling and savouring Jason's scent.</p><p>"You like that, little omega?" He chuckles. "Should've known. A 'mega like you, all big and butch, of course you'd like to be forced."</p><p>Jason makes a furious, dissenting noise and bites on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything. He hadn't been responding to Wilson's words and he must know that…</p><p>The doctor sighs and flips through a Manila folder. "Yes. We had such hopes for this one, he was such a pretty child, but as you can see." He flips the folder closed to illustrate his point.</p><p>Jason can feel his ears heating up and focuses on his anger to try and repress the way his instincts want him to cringe and apologise. It's not his fault he's too big and tall to be a pretty omega! And, and there's nothing wrong, with being the way he is! Omegas come in all shapes and sizes, just because every other 'mega that Jason knows about that actually got mated is short and slender doesn't mean anything. It doesn't. He's … it doesn't mean anything.</p><p>"No wonder Wayne practically gave him away."</p><p>The doctor hums in acknowledgement and pulls on a pair of thin, plastic gloves. "Do you wish for-?"</p><p>Wilson chuckles again. "Oh, I don't see anything wrong with me getting a start on touching my property."</p><p>"Of course." The doctor shuts a drawer in his desk and pulls out a clipboard. "Will you require an ovulation test?"</p><p>"I've seen his scores already, I know how fertile he is. As for when he'll go into heat…" Wilson trails off and this time his chuckle is <em>filthy</em>. It makes Jason's hackles rise. "I'm an old fashioned alpha in many regards."</p><p>The doctor quirks the corner of his mouth up. "Some things just require an alpha's touch."</p><p>"Very true."</p><p>The doctor pulls out a plastic stand of some kind and puts the clipboard on top of it. He crosses back over to Jason's side, the stand silently wheeled along at his side. As he passed it through Jason's line of sight, he notices that there's something underneath the clipboard. The doctor puts the clipboard by Jason's hip on the table, and out of the corner of Jason's eye, on the top of the stand, he can just see the corner of some sort of tray, inside of a plastic bag.</p><p>Jason swallows.</p><p>The doctor leans over and feels up his glands again, presses up and down Jason's neck. "Open."</p><p>Jason opens his mouth. What else can he do?</p><p>The doctor puts something plastic on Jason's tongue. "Hum."</p><p>Jason obeys.</p><p>"Glands are good. Nicely plump for an omega his age. Won’t have any issues mating, assuming that’s an avenue you want to pursue."</p><p>Jason holds his breath, looks at his owner from under his eyelashes and does his best to appear like he’s not desperate to know the answer.</p><p>Wilson locks eyes with him. He doesn’t say anything, just nods.</p><p>The doctor writes something on the clipboard and then gently feels down Jason's neck, muttering to himself. Jason ignores him as best he can, tries his best to get a read on his owner while the man will allow the eye contact, and then the doctor squeezes Jason’s tits.</p><p>“Ahh!” Jason cries out and arches up. It doesn’t hurt and thankfully it doesn’t feel as good as when they were feeling up his glands. </p><p>“Be quiet,” the doctor snaps, his hands tighten until it does hurt.</p><p>Jason whines desperately and goes limp.</p><p>“Feel free to gag him, if it’s bothering you,” Wilson drawls.</p><p>“Good omegas <em>behave</em>,” the doctor says, alpha-command making the words resonate through Jason’s bones.</p><p>Jason tips his chin back and doesn’t whine, he wants to, wants to let the alphas know he’ll be good and behave but making noise would be disobeying would be bad so he shows his submission as best he can without saying a word.</p><p>The doctor snorts. He feels up Jason’s chest, treats his breasts and nipples with equal disdain. Mercifully, neither alpha says anything when Jason’s nipples begin to stiffen. It’s not his <em>fault</em>, even if it’s just a medical exam, an alpha is touching his chest, and… and it feels…</p><p>“Good amount of fatty tissue, considering he’s quite mesomorphic for an omega. Should be able to breastfeed, though he’ll likely require extra stimulation from you throughout the pregnancy to build up the amount required to feed a baby without resorting to bottle feeding at all. We can start him on a hormone course if you want them bigger, or want him lactating now.”</p><p>His owner hums. “I’ll get back to you about the milk.”</p><p>The doctor grunts and moves further down Jason’s body. He drags his fingers across Jason’s ribs--Jason does his best not to twitch--and settles on where Jason knows his womb to be. </p><p>The doctor prods at him for long moments. “Nothing much to tell from the outside. No obvious signs of swelling. Everything feels to be in correct order. He won’t bloom until his heat, of course, but we’ve had ultrasounds done, it’s standardised now, and his womb and ovaries appear to have developed without an issue. No sign of PCOS.”</p><p>His owner raises an eyebrow, “I’m not familiar.”</p><p>“It’s a disease unique to people with ovaries, and occurs in male omegas at a very high rate. Polycystic ovarian syndrome.”</p><p>“I can guess what it means.”</p><p>“It is fairly self-explanatory. We were concerned with Jay, given his build, but there’s been no sign of unusual cyst clusters on his ovaries.”</p><p>“What would it do, if he did have it?”</p><p>“Most side effects are essentially cosmetic. But there was the chance that his fertility could be negatively impacted."</p><p>There's the faintest hint of a snarl in Wilson's voice when he says, "so Wayne could've sold me a dud product twice?"</p><p>The doctor's voice is noticeably frostier than before when he retorts, "It is precisely because of your… <em>experience</em> that we now undertake these examinations. And anyway," the barest, barest hint of accusation enters his tone, Jason can only hear it because he's hyper-aware of both alphas, "you waited until Grayson's rut had been exhausted to alert us of what had occurred."</p><p>Wilson rolls his head so that his neck cracks and smirks at the doctor, slow and <em>oily</em>. "A new alpha needs a guiding hand through their rut doc, you've got to know that. And Dickie had been so sure he was going to be an omega, he needed to be… soothed."</p><p>"I was the one who examined Grayson when you returned him to us."</p><p>Wilson smirks again. "Then you know."</p><p>The doctor puts something down, it clacks against the metal container. There's a long beat and then the doctor returns the smirk. "I do." He clears his throat. "Now that that's settled, shall we return to this one’s exam?”</p><p>Wilson waves a proprietary hand over Jason’s restrained body, “Lead on, doc.”</p><p>The doctor runs a hand over Jason’s lower belly. Jason’s muscles flinch away automatically, and the doctor makes his displeasure known by smacking Jason’s inner thigh. <em>”Still.</em> I won’t ask again.”</p><p>Jason whines and stills. He tenses his muscles to the point where he can see his thigh muscles bulge out.</p><p>His owner makes a considering sound. “Unlike Wayne to let them exercise to get to this point.” He sets his hand against Jason’s thigh, seems to measure the breadth of Jason’s thigh against the length of his hand.</p><p>“As I said, Jason doesn’t tend towards retaining fat. But his hips and thighs are his most pleasing feature,” the doctor answers, focusing on palpating Jason’s gut.</p><p>Jason can feel himself blush, his skin heats up and prickles. He locks eyes with his owner and wants to ask if his owner also finds them pleasing, if he thinks Jason is attractive.</p><p>The doctor picks up Jason’s cock and all Jason’s thoughts scatter. “On the larger side, for an omega. Do you wish for measurements?”</p><p>Wilson snorts. “I can get those myself, if I end up needing them for something.”</p><p>The doctor nods. Jason swallows again and focuses on not letting his breathing pick up the way it wants to. </p><p>“He’s uncircumcised. We can also take care of that, if you require." He cups Jason's balls, tugs them down and apart, squishes them like he'd done with Jason's tits. Jason focuses on keeping his breath even. Fuck it's hot in here, would it kill them to crack a window while he gets felt up? "A middling modification along those lines is something we can handle on-site; however, if you want to castrate him, it will require hospitalisation.”</p><p>Jason sucks in a breath. He doesn’t really give much thought to his balls, but, surely. Would Wilson have bought him, just to do that? There’s other male omegas who have already been snipped, surely buying one that wasn’t just to turn around and do that, surely it would be too much work, right? If it requires hospitalisation, that means it requires a fair bit of recovery, an alpha wouldn’t want an omega they’ve just bought to be put out of use already, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>Wilson hums. “I’ve read that it’s good for them.”</p><p>“There is evidence that it improves their disposition, but I warn you, it’s largely either anecdotal or the studies are poorly structured. Small sample sizes, that sort of thing--hardly what I would call rigorous.”</p><p>Wilson snorts. “And I guess you can’t exactly do double-blind studies.”</p><p>The doctor flicks him a considering look. There’s a long pause, and then he says, “If you’re worried about the cosmetics of it, there are fillers we could insert.”</p><p>"I'll take that under consideration. Leave it, for now."</p><p>The doctor makes a note. He then tugs off the gloves and tosses them into a small bin underneath his desk. He leans down and pushes something on the table beneath Jason. The table shifts with a faint whirr. Jason had been lying down flat on his back with his legs slightly spread, but the table moves up, bending around his hips so that he's in a sort of v shape, back on a 45-degree angle and legs at 135 or so. It then splits apart, and folds up around his legs, pulls them further apart so that someone could easily stand between them. </p><p>Jason stifles his yelp by biting down on his lip. It still comes out, but more of a grunt, and luckily the doctor only shoots him a quick 'be quiet' glance as he fastens further restraints around Jason's thighs. Jason can feel his blush creep down his chest and he blinks rapidly to try and clear away the tears of humiliation gathering along his lower lash line. Jason's used to being naked in front of alphas, but not spread open like this. No guard would risk getting them into this position, it would be too easy to do something that would permanently damage their value and the difference in price would be taken out of their wages. The check-ups he's had previously have just been quick glances down there and moving on. He's never… he feels…</p><p>"There's that pretty little seam," Wilson purrs, his voice deep enough that Jason shudders again. </p><p>"Untouched, so he's yet to bloom. Would you like to do the honour?"</p><p>"Do I have to wear gloves?"</p><p>"Of course not, Jay's your property now."</p><p>Wilson makes a rumble deep in his chest that makes something weird stir in Jason's chest. "Yes, he is."</p><p>Wilson walks between Jason's legs and a scorchingly hot finger presses down on the sensitive flesh between Jason's balls and his ass.</p><p>"Ah!" Jason can't stop himself from crying out or his back from arching.</p><p>Wilson presses harder, rubs his finger back and forth along … a line? It feels like he's following a divot, but Jason's never… he doesn't…</p><p>"When he gets heated enough, his vulva will part and you'll have full access to his vagina."</p><p>"I know male 'mega cunts work differently to females'--it'll stay open, right? He doesn't need to be heated every time?"</p><p>Jason needs to listen. This is new information to him, he needs to know how this will work, but it's so hard. His attention wants to tunnel down to that finger, running up and down and up and down and pressing harder and harder. Jason wants to squirm away, wants to say that he's not ready yet, that he shouldn't get touched there until he's in heat and it opens by itself, but… but…</p><p>"So long as you get something in there when it happens, then yes. If the muscles aren't stretched they'll return to this almost sealed state, which is really just the halves of his vulva being clenched together. Once his vulva is opened, the muscles won't be able to regain this state."</p><p>A filthy chuckle. "So it's true. You can fuck them loose."</p><p>A noise. Jason… Jason can't… "For the vulva, yes. The vagina will push a baby out and then return to its prior state."</p><p>Jason whimpers. Neither alpha says anything to him, just keeps discussing his cunt. </p><p>It's. It's. There's something. It's so hot in here. The heat in his belly increases and increases and. There's a warm liquid rush between his thighs and his alpha's finger sinks into him.</p><p>Everyone freezes. </p><p>Jason can't control his breath any more. He starts to pant, open-mouthed. It's so <em>hot.</em></p><p>"Well," his alpha purrs. "Seems I brought him just in time."</p><p>He crooks his finger and scraps it against the top of Jason's vagina. Jason can't stop himself from whimpering, from arching as much as he can and trying to spread his legs wider. </p><p>"He shouldn't be…" The doctor frowns, grabs a small paper tab and swipes it against Jason's mating gland. The paper turns blue. "Hmm. It would seem you did."</p><p>Jason moans and tilts his head to the side, offers his gland up to his alpha. No, no, wait, his alpha is the alpha in-between his legs. The alpha already inside of him. But this alpha has been touching him, has been feeling his glands and his tits and his cock, he <em>must</em> be… Jason must have two alphas. He can feel his muscles clench around his alpha's finger, muscles he has never been aware of before. </p><p>"Tight little bitch," his alpha snarls. He pulls his finger out and licks in. "Tastes good. You've got a sweet little cunt, baby."</p><p>Jason's mouth spreads in a dopey grin. He's pleased one of his alphas!</p><p>"I trust you can take it from here then, Mr Wilson? Unless you wish for a contraceptive shot before I leave?"</p><p>His alpha hums. He forces two fingers into Jason and brutally spreads them apart. Pain and pleasure flash through Jason, makes his eyes roll back.</p><p>"It won't affect the heat, will it?"</p><p>"He's hormonally unbalanced, right now. Introducing a chemical contraceptive will unbalance him further, but we've found that it just extends their heats."</p><p>His alpha crooks his fingers and rubs them hard behind the root of his clit. Jason whimpers.</p><p>"Yes, then."</p><p>Jason's focus narrows to the fingers twisting around in his cunt. They seem so impossibly big as they force his cramping cunt to spread wide, and he can't stop himself from drooling at the knowledge that his alpha's knot is going to spread him so much wider. </p><p>(A small, fading voice in the back of his head screams that he should be scared. He shouldn't want this. But if he shouldn't want this then why does it feel so good…?)</p><p>Hands touch his tit, wonderfully cool against his skin. Jason blinks heavily eyelids and follows the hand up the winding lines of muscle and faint lines of scars to his alpha's face. Jason croons in welcome, does his best to arch his upper body up into his alpha's touch. His alpha puts something on him, small, white squares that he sticks just to the left of centre between Jason's tits and in the centre of his belly. </p><p>Jason squirms. He doesn't … doesn't like them. They mean something… bad. But he should? He … he doesn't want a pup yet. No, he does, he does want pups, he wants his alphas to knot him and fill his womb with come and lots and lots of pups. </p><p>"No," he whines as he tries to tug a hand free so that he can peel them off. "No, want pup."</p><p>His alpha laughs at him. "Get them the slightest bit heated and pups are all they can think about." He leans forward, tangles a hand in Jason's curls and jerks his head back so Jason can't help but look directly at his eye. "Gonna be a selfish little bitch? What about what alpha wants?"</p><p>Jason squirms. A thought whispers through the back of his brain, alphas don't like it when omegas make eye contact, but his alpha is making him, and Jason wants a pup but he doesn't but alpha doesn't so he shouldn't be he does!</p><p>Jason gives up and whines helplessly, "Alpha! Please?"</p><p>His alpha snorts and lets Jason go, drops his head and doesn't stop Jason from smacking it against the table.</p><p>Just pain flashes through Jason's head and he wants to cry out. But alphas don't like that, he knows that, alphas like it when omegas are silent and do what they’re told, so he smothers the grunt as best he can, but he can't </p><p>His alpha clears his throat. "Anything else, Mr Wilson?" He sounds… weird. Thick, deeper than usual. It makes Jason's skin prickle.</p><p>His alpha snorts and jerks his head towards the door. Jason's heart drops into his gut. No. No, he can't. They can't. His alpha can't be sending his other alpha away, no, no, no Jason <em>needs</em> them both, he's so <strike>scared</strike> hot it feels like his insides are melting into a big hurting ball and his alpha fingers are moulding him into what he should be and it hurts but it feels like a good hurt but Jason can't let him go!</p><p>Jason whines, a high, desperate, alpha-come-back, and reaches out to his alpha. The alpha freezes, his hand wrapped around the doorknob.</p><p>The alpha that's inside of him laughs. "Seems like the little whore wants both of us. I don't have a problem with you assisting, doc. You know how first heats are." The fingers inside of him spread ruthlessly wide and Jason cries out. "Gotta make sure this cunt is nice and wrecked, wouldn't have to wait 'til his next heat to get back into this sweet little pocket."</p><p>His alpha sighs and turns and comes back to Jason. Jason purrs happily in welcome and the heat in his belly redoubles, his skin tightening. </p><p>"Couldn't hurt to have medical surveillance during his first heat. Make sure everything’s working at it should."</p><p>A laugh. "However you wanna justify it, doc."</p><p>"Alpha, alpha, alpha, please!" Jason tugs at his wrists, they're trapped, Jason knows that but he keeps forgetting. He needs to touch his alpha, to let him know how happy Jason is that he's staying, how grateful.</p><p>"Call him Thomas, sweetheart, otherwise we won't know who you mean."</p><p>
  <em>"Thomas!"</em>
</p><p>His alpha huffs out a laugh, but Jason can see his eye narrow and he thrusts his fingers in hard enough that Jason's body jolts. It hurts. It feels <em>good</em>. Jason's so… Something's going to happen. "Call for me, baby, call for Slade, or we'll content ourselves with knotting that whore mouth of yours and leave your cunt empty."</p><p>
  <em>"Slade!"</em>
</p><p>His alpha--Slade--purrs and punctuates his next words by sliding two fingers of his free hand into Jason's cunt and pulling them apart until Jason can feel himself clench around air. "Good omega."</p><p>Jason can't breathe, can't inhale or exhale or he'll lose it, it'll leave. He's so… so…</p><p>Thomas pinches his nipples and pulls on them.</p><p>Jason comes, cock jerking untouched against his stomach, cunt clenching between his thighs, the rest of his air forced out of his lungs. His legs and stomach jerk, his body wants to curl further in on itself but is kept spread open. Thomas curls his hand loosely around Jason's cock and jerks him through his orgasm and Jason whines and whimpers and he doesn't know if his body is trying to move into their touches or get away from them. </p><p>"Good little slut," Slade purrs. He pulls one of his hands out of Jason's pussy and slides another two fingers on the other hand in. It's the same amount of fingers but they stretch him differently and all Jason can do is take it and moan.</p><p>"Doesn't it feel good, Jay?" Thomas pets his hair, stopping every now and then and tugging until the pain makes his head throb again.</p><p>"Yes!" Jason cries. He cries, tears spill down his cheeks. He feels bad and doesn't know why. Like he did something… wrong. But he did what his alphas want him to do?</p><p>"Always knew you were going to be such a pretty little whore once you got over yourself."</p><p>Slade snorts. "Got a history with this one, doc?"</p><p>Thomas makes a non-committal noise, but it's faux-relaxed, Jason can hear a hint of anger behind it. At Jason? Or the fact that another alpha has him? "I wouldn't call it that."</p><p>"Come on doc, I know I'm not buying something as clean as driven snow. He's an omega, they're all sluts, they can't help it."</p><p>Thomas sighs. His hand in Jason's hair stills and even though Jason's heat, a chill runs down Jason's spine: Thomas' movements are just a little too jerky to be smooth and off the cuff. He's <em>annoyed</em>. "I get their health records. I've never had the…" he clears his throat, "pleasure. But Jay has been particularly resistant to learning an omega's place. He has required multiple corrections from the guards."</p><p>"Explains his price."</p><p>"Yes. If you weren't going to buy him, Bruce and I were considering using him in anatomical studies just to recoup some of the losses."</p><p>Jason feels sick. It mixes grotesquely with his arousal. No. No that can't be right. Jason's met Bruce… Mr Wayne several times. He's a good alpha. Like out of the books he and mama took turns reading. Old fashioned and proper. He wouldn't… He's always <em>kind</em> to Jason, never treated him like he was just omega trash even though Jason knew that's what he was. </p><p>(A dream, small and barely there, more the fluttering beginnings of one than an actual realised dream, shatters inside of Jason.)</p><p>"No," Jason whines.</p><p>Thomas' hand tightens. It hurts, it <em>hurts</em>, Jason's head doesn't just throb, it aches. </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"No, no, he wouldn't, he wouldn't."</p><p>Jason is bad, tries to pull away from his alpha's touch.</p><p>Thomas growls and yanks Jason's head back. Jason yelps, his instincts scream danger--he's too exposed, he's been bad, he's going to be hurt. Thomas clamps his free hand around Jason's throat, squeezes the sides until Jason cries out again, tearing up in reflex as Thomas compresses his glands against his throat.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"You little-"</p><p>"Please, please, they're gonna burst!" </p><p>"You would deserve it," Thomas snarls. He looms over Jason, forces them to lock eyes. <em>”You don't get a choice in how your alphas use you,"</em> his voice thrums with alpha-command and Jason lets out one final sob.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chokes out.</p><p>Thomas keeps eye contact for a long beat before scoffing and dropping Jason's head. Jason doesn't have the wherewithal to tense before his head smacks against the table, and pain flashes through his head once again.</p><p>"Damn, doc," Slade says through a half-laugh. There's a thread of danger when he continues, "Remember who owns him now."</p><p>Thomas clenches his jaw and a muscle in his cheek jumps. "My apologies," he finally concedes.</p><p>Slade snorts. "Anyway," he drawls. "Where were we? Oh, yes." He shoves all five of his fingers into Jason's vagina, stopping just before he inserts the root of his thumb and the broadest part of his palm. "Breaking your cunt in."</p><p>Jason whines, his emotions spin wildly from one extreme to the next. The stretch nearly hurts, but his instincts, driven into overdrive by pissing off one of his alphas, make him like it. It's a good pain, something deep inside of him whispers. You like this. You deserve this.</p><p>Please this alpha or he'll toss you out just like your last one.</p><p>Jason's cunt fills the room with filthy squelches. Jason blushes redder--he doesn't want this, but he does, and his pussy makes it very clear which side of things it aligns with.</p><p>"See, that's it. Good boy, good little slut. This is what you were made for. Spreading your legs and letting an alpha fuck your cunt wide open.”</p><p>Slade’s fingers find all of Jason’s newly-sensitive spots, presses and rubs against them until Jason’s cunt squelches with every movement, he’s so slick. Even though the heat-haze, humiliation crawls heat up the back of his neck--omegas get wet in heat, that’s the purpose of heat, but between the noise and the way he can feel his slick drool down his pussy and pool underneath his ass, he can’t help but feel … sluttish. Like every bad stereotype of an omega. Jason always promised himself that he wouldn’t be like <em>that</em>, that when his time came he'd be dignified, like the omegas in books, but he … he can’t…</p><p>“Omega cunts are elastic, even from the very beginning. You don’t need to fist him.” Thomas’ voice sounds just the slightest bit strained, and Jason’s pussy clenches down on Slade’s hand.</p><p>“Well, if that's what the doctor orders.”</p><p>Slade doesn’t even bother getting undressed. He just undoes his pants and fishes his cock out. Jason gets a glimpse as he jerks himself a couple of times, and he starts to drool. </p><p>Slade has a proper alpha cock, big and thick, and has the head of his cock disappears and reappears with every jerk, precum beads at the tip like he's forcing it out.</p><p>Jason needs to get his mouth on that.</p><p>He opens his mouth, hazy thoughts of begging to have it filled up drip through his mind, but Slade grabs his thigh, jerks it as open as it’ll go, and pushes the head of his cock into Jason’s fresh cunt.</p><p>His mind goes blank.</p><p>He never… even with just that little bit of his alpha inside of him, he feels…</p><p>Slade pulls out and Jason nearly cries.</p><p>He presses back in, deeper this time, and Jason purrs.</p><p>He keeps, keeps doing it. Rocking out and then deeper back in. Every time Jason gathers a scrap of thought, Slade will press deeper inside of him, and everything will go blank again. Jason’s vaguely aware that he’s making sounds, that Slade’s making sounds, that he’s gripping onto Jason’s thighs, that there’s a stretch where there’s never been one before.</p><p>It just feels so <em>good</em>.</p><p>There’s a dull spark of pain, somewhere under his bellybutton, and Slade comes to a stop. He grinds against the spot, and Jason sobs. It hurts but it’s still so good and he doesn’t know how to properly process what he’s feeling, it’s too much--!</p><p>His alpha says something, his voice a deep rumble that Jason can’t make out the words in.</p><p>His hearing goes in and out, his heartbeat pulses in his ears.</p><p>“Shallow … shouldn’t … knot.”</p><p>A shudder runs from the top of Jason’s head down to his pussy and he cries out, pulses his cunt around his alpha’s cock. No, no, they can’t take it away, now that he knows how good the stretch feels, the idea of being knotted, being stretched further, makes him melt.</p><p>His alpha, his alpha laughs? Yes, that’s, yes. Jason grins dopily. </p><p>“All it takes … knot drunk bitch.”</p><p>Jason whines and tries to reach out to his alpha, tries to curl his legs around his alpha’s waist and drag him in close, but something pulls him up short. He writhes helplessly, pulls against whatever’s keeping him away--don’t they know that he needs his alpha, he needs to keep him close until he knots and comes inside of Jason and gives him pups?</p><p>Pain, from his scalp, bright and stinging enough to cut through the fog. Alpha--no, Thomas, his name is Thomas, the doctor--jerks his head back until Jason’s forced to make eye contact with him.</p><p>“Be <em>still</em>.”</p><p>Jason shudders and freezes. The faint memory of being told this already tickles at the back of his brain, and he shudders again, the swooping in his gut flipping over into something that makes him feel sick. Alphas don’t keep disobedient omegas, and, if he’s … he’s … there’s a cock inside of him and shortly a knot and Jason’s virginity is all he <em>has</em> and all sales aren’t final until the omega is in the alpha’s possession and Jason’s still undergoing his check up.</p><p>If … if Slade doesn’t… If only his stupid heat had waited half an hour more, if only he hadn't been such a slut for an alpha’s touch...</p><p>Slade <em>snarls</em> and presses so deep inside of Jason that the pain flares up again--oh. Oh, that has to be his… Jason looks down his body and sobs when he can see a bulge that’s never been there before. It’s so big.</p><p>“Gonna make you fat with my come, little bitch. You’ll drip with it. Everyone who smells you will know that you spread your legs for me, that I fucked your tight little virgin cunt open and left it wrecked. Look.” And Slade leans back, and thanks to the angle Jason’s on, his cock and balls are tipped up against his thigh slightly, and he can see his cunt. See how red and swollen it looks already. “You’re never going to be the same again.”</p><p>Jason sobs and tears his eyes away from his cunt. His eyes fall on Slade’s cock, and Slade’s just slow enough in thrusting back inside that Jason can see where his knot’s already starting to swell.</p><p>Then he bottoms out and Jason can <em>feel</em> it. </p><p>:”You’re gonna break me,” he whimpers. He wants to try and pull away, but Thomas’ order freezes him in place.</p><p>All he can do is lay there and let Slade fuck him.</p><p>He wants to cry and it still feels so fucking <em>good</em>. It shouldn’t, it should hurt, should be bad, but it doesn’t, it feels so, so good, like Jason’s brain and spine and pussy are melting and his skin is tightening and he can’t … he can’t breathe!</p><p>Slade knots him with a roar and Jason comes, gushes all over his belly from his untouched cock and he can <em>feel</em> the way his cunt slicks up, he can feel Slade’s come and his cunt can’t stop spasming, clenching down on that perfect, thick knot again and again and it hurts but it feels so fucking perfect, this is where Jason’s meant to be.</p><p>“Good lock,” Jason’s vaguely aware of Thomas drawling. </p><p>Slade snarls and wraps a hand in Thomas' coat, drags him close and pulls him into a kiss. It looks like it hurts--they snap and snarl at each other as much as they kiss. Jason's cunt gushes. He's never thought about what two alphas together would look like. It looks violent.</p><p>Jason’s so lucky to be in the middle of them. </p><p>He wonders, if he’s very good, if Thomas will fuck his mouth while Slade’s knotted in his cunt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this Jasontidds!</p><p>Personally, I'm just happy I got to toss in my favourite obscure omegaverse headcanon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>